The Final Battle
by Shadow Illusionist
Summary: Two month after the strange disappearance or the famous Harry Potter, he returns completely changed emotionally and physically and ready to fight.
1. Missing

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for  
Kage. and the plot. Please R&R

Summary: Two month after the strange  
disappearance or the famous Harry Potter, he returns completely changed  
emotionally and physically and ready to fight.

The Final Battle

Chapter 1: Missing

Its been around a month since the disappearance of the-boy-who-  
lived, Harry Potter. Its as if he just vanished from the face of the planet  
Earth. The magical community has been on an uproar. Many of the light  
supporters has lost hope and given up or joined within the ranks of Lord  
Voldermort. No one knows how this could have happened. It seems as though  
he had just vanished, Albus Dumbledore is sure however that Harry is still  
very much alive. As he had explained many times in the past month that the  
shield around no.4 Privet drive is connected to Harry directly by very  
powerful blood magic, he is bound to the shield so if some how the Harry is  
killed or if he dies the shield will be destroyed as well and so far the  
shield haven't wavered a single bit.

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are Harry's two best friends.  
They've been worried sick about their best friend along with Sirius Black,  
Harry's godfather and everyone els in the wizarding community that is in  
the side of the light.

Albus Dumbledore P.O.V.

He sat there reading the letter he got from Harry just last week.  
It's been the thousands time that he has read this today. One of the things  
that amazed him the most is the letter was not delivered via owl but by a  
beautiful phoenix.

Letter

Dear. Prof. Dumbledore  
I'm sorry for alarming everyone with my sudden disappearance but  
the however was not within my control. I'm writing to you to assure  
everyone that I am fine so no need to worry, unfortunately I am unable to  
receive mail from where I am currently staying so please don't even try. I  
will be arriving at Hogwarts on Sept. 1st with a friend and I will explain  
and clarify everything then please return the list of equipments needed for  
this term via this phoenix. My friend will be in the same year as me so  
only one list is needed.

Please say hi to everyone for me. Good Bye. Beast wishes

Harry James Potter

P.S. I might be arriving earlier then Sept 1st.

End Letter

Two more weeks until Sept 1st and still no sigh on the arrival of Harry  
Potter, his friends are slowly becoming more and more impatient. I sit  
there once again awaiting the arrival of the-boy-who-lived. Hoping that he is safe.

End

Feorey: Well I hope you liked it please review.


	2. Disapeared Without a Trace

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for  
Cage and the plot. Please R&R

Summary: Two month after the strange disappearance of the famous Harry Potter, he returns completely changed emotionally, physically and ready to fight.

The Final Battle

Chapter 2: Disappeared Without A Trace

Harry Potter P.O.V.

It's been over a month since the fateful night that I arrived in  
the wondrous land. I still remember it as if it was yesterday.

Flashback

Another horrid summer, the nightmares are becoming worse by the night and  
the Dursleys aren't helping either. Once again they just ignored my  
birthday. 5 more seconds to go 4-3-2.with a blinding flash of light 5  
transparent figures appeared out of nowhere, each wearing a different  
coloured robes. Two of which were females and the other three were males.  
They introduces themselves, Helga Hufflepuff wore yellow, Salazar Slitherin  
wore green, Godric Griffindore wore red Rowena Ravenclaw wore purple and  
Merlin wore a robe of light blue, that in my opinion suited very well with  
his long white beard. It was an astounding sight, they told me about being  
the only direct heir of all five of them. Then they told me that it was my  
destiny to battle against Tom Riddle aka. Lord Voldermort and in order to  
do so and win I must take a trip to The Land of Fate to be trained by the  
Lady of The Stars-Child of Fate-Mistress of The Ancients, her name is Lady  
Kage Lune. With another blinding flash of light I found myself on the  
edge of a thick forest with all my magic related item by my side and the  
ghosts of my ancestors as well. They told me that we were at the edge of  
the Forest of Dreams.

End Flashback

I've been here for over a month now. Kage has helped me block the nightmares and trained me throughout the last month. I've changed a lot now I got a rich tan, some muscles and hair the goes just a little below my shoulders. I'm no longer the short child that I used to be, I've grown at least one and half heads taller and lost the child roundness to my features. So to say that I'm a whole new person on the outside is a complete understatement, at least I've still got my bright green eyes to be thankful for. Kage helped me heal my eye sight so now I don't have to wear those horrid glasses any more. Not only am I changed on the outside I've  
changed much on the inside as well, for instance I'm now more cautious, observant, thoughtful and sure of my self. I am of course faster more graceful then I was before then I ever would have been with out her help. Over the past month I've been trained to battle with all weapons magical or not, and wandless magic, elemental magic and much more.  
To say Kage is normal is a complete lie she is very special and kind but yet also very protective of her friends and loved ones. She is the mistress of the ancients but yet she treats them as equals and with respect. Her heritage is one that has never been heard of. Her mother was the last Draconian she died after Kage was born her father on the other  
hand was half Mage and half Sorcerer that makes Kage half Draconian and one quarter of a Mage and one quarter of a Sorcerer, but her father died soon after so she created this land and liver here with the ancients. The civilization of the Draconians was ended by the civil war of light and darkness; there were very few survivors all others died out. Its true that a Draconian can't die of old age but can die of physical means. They have great wing and often mistaken as what muggles call angles their feathers have very magical properties and makes very powerful protection charms, they also make very powerful potions ingredients but you cant buy them anymore for there are no more Draconians left save one. The difference between a Mage and a wizard is that mages are elementals, meaning that they have the power to control one of the elements, but in her case she was able to control all of them. Mages are much more powerful then the ordinary witch or wizard so unless they are  
properly trained they can over power themselves and implode.

The difference between a Sorcerer and a wizard is that the power of a Sorcerer is like that of a god they are very capable of wand less magic and holds at least five times the power of a normal witch/wizard.

Kage is by far the kindest person I've ever met, she holds in her hands endless power yet she does not wish to publicize her powers; instead she prefers to live a quite life. One more amazing thing about her is that she is a true seer I am so grateful that she is nothing like the old ding bat  
at Hogwarts that wouldn't stop predicting my death. There is only one phrase to describe her "she is one in a million". She haswaist length  
jet black hair and beautiful curves all at the right places, she has smooth ivory coloured skin and beautiful black eyes with a light coat of silver. She is more graceful then a cat and much faster than what the mortal eyes can see. She can read minds but rarely ever does so and she can also control your body, mind and soul against your will but she never does. She is telepathic but hardly ever uses that talent. Her voice is like a silver bell so delicate and pure.

I am not in love with her, in my eyes she will forever be my sister, mentor and friend.

End

Feorey: Well I hope you liked this chapter… I will try to update soon but with school and homework I might not be able to update anytime soon


	3. The Saviour

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for  
Kage. and the plot. Please R&R

Summary: Two month after the strange  
disappearance or the famous Harry Potter, he returns completely changed  
emotionally and physically and ready to fight.

The Final Battle

Chapter 1: The Savior

Kage P.O.V.

The boy has improved much during his time in my land. He has pure  
determination, the will to learn and endless courage. He is no longer the  
little boy that he was when I first saw him.  
Our daily training schedules contains and early morning run than a  
healthy breakfast, hand to hand combat, weaponry combat, lunch, elemental  
combat, wizard duels, a break, healing practice, defense training, the rest  
of the night is free. To say that I'm a strict teacher is not completely  
true but I am rather expectant of my students.  
Harry has a kind heart, a strong will, much like my self that might be one  
of the reasons why I am so drawn to him. He is an extraordinary young man  
that does not deserve the destiny that the gods have placed up on him. He  
has seen too much death and felt too much pain to be so innocent, but yet  
he had proved me wrong he is innocent and pure but yet capable of so much  
destruction and so much poetical, more than any other mortal in the history  
of time.  
There once was a legend within the civilization of the Draconians that was  
lost within time, and then rediscovered by me.

Legend

Darkness will cover the blue planet,  
In the time of need the child of light will come,  
The flower and the stag will soon fade away,  
The darkness will fall,  
The peace will return for a period of time,  
The darkness will return,  
Light and dark will clash once again,  
The child of fate will come at the time of great peril,  
For whichever side gains her trust will prevail,  
One will fall the other will rise,  
The time is coming near.

End Legend

The legend is already taking place and I am determined to make sure that  
the side of light will win with Harry's and my help.

Ever since I first set my eyes on him I've known that he is the one foretold

in the prophecy. Its sad such a young and innocent soul must go though such

hardships, I will do what ever it takes to make him enjoy his life. He needs to have all  
the fun he can get with the upcoming war.

My heritage is strange but powerful and I will make full use of my powers  
in the upcoming war. I fight for all the Draconians, Mages and Sorcerers  
in the world. Voldermort has killed my friends and companions the ancients  
and I will not stand by and watch even more of them die. I won't able to

save them all but I will save all that I can.

End

Feorey: Well I hope you liked this chapter… I will try to update soon but with

school and homework I might not be able to update anytime soon.


	4. The Return

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for  
Kage. and the plot. Please R&R

Summary: Two month after the strange  
disappearance or the famous Harry Potter, he returns completely changed  
emotionally and physically and ready to fight.

The Final Battle

Chapter 4: The Return

It's now one week before September the 1st, and still no sign of the  
arrival of Harry Potter. Everywhere you go in the magical community you  
will be able to find missing posters of the-boy-who-lived. The only thing  
anyone can do right now is sit tight and hope that he returns soon.

Albus Dumbledore P.O.V.

As usual lunch in the summer at Hogwarts is rather dull, that is  
until a phoenix appeared out of nowhere. It is a strange animal, I've  
never seen anything like it. It's about the same size as Fawks, but  
beautiful midnight blue feathers with a ting of silver. It has silver  
claws, a silver beak and mesmerizing sapphire eyes. It trilled a beautiful  
high note then a scroll like letter appeared in front of me. For some  
reason I know that it was from Harry's friend. The other teachers beside  
me looked stunned at the magnificent creature hovering above the head  
table.

Letter

Dear. Albus Dumbledore  
I am writing this to reassure you that Harry and I will be arriving  
shortly. I am hereby asking for your permission to arrive today please  
return with you answer with my faithful messenger as soon as possible.  
Thank you for your time, and Harry speaks very highly of you.

Kage-

(Child of Fate-Lady of the Stars-Mistress of the Ancients)

End Letter

I instantly conjured a quill and a piece of parchment to writ down my  
response when once again the magnificent phoenix surprises me. 'No need to  
use parchments and quills, just tell me you answer then I will be on my  
way.' Came the melodious voice of the phoenix. It took me a minute to get  
out of my shock and tell the bird my answer. As soon as I have answer the  
phoenix it faded into nothingness

Harry Potter P.O.V.

Kage's messenger reappeared after a while with Professor. Dumbledore's  
answer. Then we are on our way. We decided to warp into the grand hall  
since that's where everyone should be, since its lunchtime.

Albus Dumbledore P.O.V.

After that shock we continued the supposedly normal lunch until all  
of a sudden two people appeared out of no where, all the teacher beside me  
drew out their wands and ready to fire if need be. When the two figures  
turned around I found myself staring at a muscular young man with a healthy  
tan, long jet-black hair, emerald coloured robes with ancient runes along  
the edge. He's carrying a cage with a snowy white owl in it. Finally  
realization drawn on me that handsome young man standing before me is Harry  
Potter. Just then did I realize the figure beside him was a beautiful  
young lady with shoulder length black hair, long white robes with gold  
collar and edges that have ancient runes in silver, that shines rainbow  
when the lights hits it. Her eyes are a beautiful memorizing shade of  
black with a thin coat of silver.  
If the other is Harry then this must be his friend Kage. Just  
then did I realize the others still have their wands drawn, I have to act  
fast before they fire a spell. I quickly informed the others to put down  
their wands. Then I walked toward Harry to welcome him back. In my mind I  
kept on thinking this one thing: Boy has he changed and I have a feeling  
that tells me this is just the beginning to a very interesting year.

End

Feorey: Well I hope you liked this chapter… I will try to update soon but with

school and homework I might not be able to update anytime soon.


End file.
